Popularity Contest
by PhantomD
Summary: Danny and Sam are finally together! But what happens when everyone knows Danny's secret?


_Takes place shortly after PP. Sam and Danny are together and everyone knows Danny's secret._

Sam sulked her way through the halls of Casper High, which was not uncommon for the Goth Girl, but today was different. She seemed to be even more pessimistic than usual.

"Yo, Sam, you okay? You look gloomy. Well, gloomy for a Goth," one of her best friends, Tucker, asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just having a bad week," she replied.

"How? You were over the moon not two weeks ago. Aren't you happy now that you're finally with Danny?"

She sighed. "Of course I am. I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Okay..." Tucker said as the bell rang. "See you at lunch then."

"See ya."

*Sam's POV*

_I walked into Astronomy and saw him already sitting at his desk next to mine. When he saw me he smiled that smile that could just make me melt. That is, until Paulina walked over to his desk and the smile that had started to form on my face faded quickly._

"Hey Danny!" Paulina said.

"Hey Paulina," he replied. "Sam! Come sit down!" he called over to me.

"I tried to keep the scowl from my face, but I couldn't help shooting a dirty look at the cheerleader and her blonde friend, Star, who had appeared by her side. It seemed as though they were everywhere around Danny lately. MY Danny.

"Hey Sam, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Of course not! Why would anything be _wrong_?" I said, letting out a sarcastic tone as I did.

"Whoa, why so snippy? Did I do something?"

I sighed. "Just forget it."

"Come on Sam... You can tell me," he said putting his hand on mine. Even though it tingled every time he touched me, I half smiled, then frowned, pulling my hand away still aware that Paulina, Star and another one of their cheerleading friends were still standing around Danny's desk.

"You have some guests to attend to," I said coldly motioning to them.

"Dannyyy..." Paulina whined in her cutsie accent. "You haven't told me if you're coming to my jam on Saturday night."

*Danny's POV*

At the mention of Paulina's party, Sam's already annoyed expression became anger.

"Danny?" Paulina asked again.

"Sorry Paulina, I'm not sure, I'll get back to you on that."

"Okay," she said frowning. "I really want you to come. We _all_ do."

"Okay class! Please take your seats so we can get started," Mr. Lancer said.

I looked at Sam who was gazing angrily out the window.

_What the hell did I do wrong?_ I thought.

"Mr. Fenton, is there something... distracting you?" Mr. Lancer asked, his eyes flickering to Sam as she continued to stare out the window.

"No, sir," I said.

"Then please listen while I'm talking to you."

"Yes, sir."

*****LUNCH*****

*Normal POV*

"Sam, what is bothering you?! You've been ignoring me all morning!" Danny exclaimed.

"Just leave it alone Danny," she replied taking a bite of her tofu burger.

"Come on, I'm your boyfriend now, you can tell me."

She laughed. "That's precisely WHY I can't tell you."

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Whoa, gotta jet. This isn't over yet!" he said, running to find a tree behind even though everyone knew.

_Guess old habits die hard_, thought Sam.

Tucker walked over to her. "Where's Danny?" She pointed to the Box Ghost who was running on top of the school, not taking her eyes off her burger which she took another bite of.

"Ah. So have you told him what's wrong? And don't try to tell me, nothing. Jazz and I talked about it, because she also noticed, and we understand why you're angry."

"Speaking of Jazz," Sam said changing the subject with an evil smile or her face, "how are things with you two? What's going on between you?"

"Dude! She's Danny's sister! And a year older than us."

"Who you have a thing for. Age has never stopped you from hitting on a girl before," she said, still smiling.

"Don't bring it up with Danny. He gets protective, even with his sister. Besides, don't be turning this on me. This is about you and your issue with how popular Danny is now that everyone knows he's half ghost. Isn't it?"

"Pshh, what? No way. Why would I care?" she said, crushing her empty can of soda.

"Try to hide behind your sarcasm, but he's clueless remember?"

"You're starting to sound like Jazz."

"Hey guys!" Danny called to them. "Little help?"

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK PAULINA?" Sam yelled, and then stormed off into the school.

Tucker tossed Danny the Fenton thermos and he sucked up the Box Ghost into it. "What's her problem?" he asked changing back into his human form.

"Forever clueless aren't you?"

Danny looked confused. "What? Clueless again? Why am I still clueless? I thought we got over that after Sam and I got together."

"You'll _always_ be clueless, dude."

_How could he be so damn clueless? I thought we were over that when he finally realized his feelings, and mine! I guess old habits really _DO_ die hard._

"Sam, please! Wait up!" Danny called.

She continued walking, then heard the sound of Danny going ghost. Next thing she knew, she felt tingly and was flying through a wall. "Danny! What the hell?" she said.

"You wouldn't tell me what was wrong. So I'm making you talk." He set her down on the ground inside a basement broom closet. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her lips set in a straight line looking off to the side away from Danny.

"Please tell me, what did I do wrong?" Danny asked his blue eyes full of sadness. He took his hand and pulled her chin towards him, making her amethyst eyes look over at him. "What can I do to fix things?"

"Danny we're going to be late for class," she said heading towards the door. He stopped her by pulling her in for a kiss. She resisted at first but then slowly accepted it.

"We did we only start doing this a few weeks ago? This is amazing," he said.

"You're forgetting our countless fake-out make-outs," she said.

"Those were the best. I'm starting to think we did them just for the sake of doing them. I cherished every one of those. Even the one where you wished we'd never met."

Sam frowned. "Sorry about that by the way."

"Made me really realize how much my life would suck without –" then his phone buzzed. "Paulina?"

"What?" Sam said, glaring.

"Paulina is calling me. I didn't even know she had my number."

"Better not keep her waiting then."

"I'll let it go to voicemail. You're doing it again." Danny said. "I thought we were over this. What's wrong?"

"Fine. You want to know what's wrong? You! You're letting this new popularity from Danny Phantom get to you. There are always girls flirting with you, every moment of the day when we aren't alone." Danny was speechless. "See you later Danny." Sam said and left.

"Wait Sam!" He called. She turned around. "What?"

"Are you crying? Oh, Sam..." He said and hugged her tightly. "Sam, you know you're the only girl for me. I know for the last year I've been drooling over Paulina, but remember this: when the world found out about my secret and she wanted to get with me, I chose you. YOU. My best friend. MY Sam. Not any other girl on the planet. Because no girl is like you."

"I'm sorry Danny. And thank you," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I like you so very much Sam. Just please, remember that."

"Danny, to tell you the truth... I've subconsciously liked you for so long that... that... umm... I think I love you." She finally said.

"Oh my gosh, really?! Oh thank god. Because to tell you the truth? I love you too."

*****END*****


End file.
